


Memories Of The Heart

by Anninapage



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Hot, M/M, Missing Scene, Slash, whatif
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anninapage/pseuds/Anninapage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'inizio del mio ritorno a scrivere :) vi faccio leggere il primo orrore<br/>Estratto:<br/>Lo stesso sorriso che aveva ora ... ora che a distanza di un anno tutto era più chiaro e limpido, aveva lasciato il regno a Fili suo primo e diretto discendente al trono con Kili che gli dava una mano, che molto spesso veniva a trovarlo per stare con gli elfi che tanto aveva a cuore, ed era in ottime mani ogni volta che andavano a Erebor era sempre più prospero e vivo.</p>
<p>Spesso si chiedeva come dall'odio al rancore era passato al desiderio e all'amore domande che nascevano quando lui era lontano e che sparivano appena era di nuovo vicino, due braccia delicate e forti lo stringono avvolgendogli le spalle portando contro un solido torace sorride lasciandosi andare, sapeva che era lì non aveva i sensi di un elfo ma la carezza dei suoi occhi era incisa a fuoco sulla sua pelle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Of The Heart

 

  

_Piccola premessa non scrivo Fic o altro ma questa idea è venuta fuori dalla scena centrale ovvero la Hot tra Thorin e Thranduil che non è stata scritta solo da me ma anche dalla bravissima LedyVale. Non sono brava nelle descrizioni spero solo vi piaccia e che vi faccia amare questa coppia come l’amo io. Thorin qui non muore per esigenze di storia, io ci spero sempre che lo facciano vivere ma il libro non cambia mai finale e penso anche per il film saranno lacrime_

_I pg non sono miei magari ma non si può, appartengono alla mente di_ __J. R. R. Tolkien_ _

 

#### ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Eryn Lasgalen, Bosco di Foglieverdi era il nuovo nome dato dopo tanto male e oscurità dal Sovrano al suo regno, un posto che oggi lui erede al trono di Erebor futuro Re sotto la montagna iniziava a considerare casa molto più che dell’antica patria tanto amata e tanto desiderata. Ed era lì con l’alba che schiariva il cielo fuori dal portone di quel palazzo costruito nella montagna, non era riuscito a dormire aveva come un bisogno che non riusciva a spiegarsi, ed allora era uscito nella foresta in quel luogo magico e risplendente di vita aveva camminato a lungo mentre le stelle brillavano fredde e lontane eppure così belle e vive, ed eccolo lì ora fermo dinnanzi a quelle porte aperte e sorvegliate come sempre ma una sorveglianza rilassata per una terra finalmente in pace. Passa attraverso le due guardie con un lieve cenno del capo, nessuno più lo vede come un ospite indesiderato o un nemico a cui puntare contro un’arma, ora era ospite fisso di quella dimora il Re aveva dato ordine di lasciarlo andare dove volesse senza chiedergli niente senza importunarlo ed era così, andava dove voleva e se all’inizio era guardato male e con arroganza ora negli occhi di qualunque creatura eterna vi era rispetto e cordialità.

I corridoi sospesi si susseguono uno dietro l’altro in quel palazzo labirintico costruito nella montagna,così diverso dalle dimore dei Nani, pieno di luce con deboli cascate che creavo una dolce melodia e spazzi aperti un regno elfico pieno di fascino mistero e bellezza proprio come colui che l’aveva creato.

Rapito ancora una volta da tale spettacolo i suoi passi si dirigono forse dove non avrebbe mai dovuto mettere piede senza permesso, stranamente nessuna guardia nella sala del trono tutto immobile, porta lo sguardo sul quel alto seggio illuminato da un fascio di luce che lo fa risplendere, si ferma proprio al primo gradino ma non osa salire non è il suo posto e non potrebbe mai compiere un simile gesto. Aveva ricordi vivi di quella stanza il perchè era stato lì, una si era conclusa con le prigioni … sorride. Lo ricorda ancora quel giorno il trovarsi al cospetto della sua nemesi del suo odiato nemico, tutto ciò che aveva nella mente erano i suoi occhi freddi e imperturbabili mentre Ereborn bruciava e lui supplicava il suo aiuto, la sua voce le sue parole il suo pretendere qualcosa in cambio di aiuto era stato troppo da sopportare la sua voce di nano era rimbombata in quella sala facendo uscire il rancore l’odio verso colui che aveva abbandonato il suo popolo fino ad essere zittito e riportato all’ordine “La prigione è stata inevitabile” lo sussurra guardando verso quel trono come se stesse parlando con lui, tutto si confonde nei ricordi quello che era accaduto dopo la fuga l’uccisione di Smaug e la battaglia contro l’armata ricostruita a Dol Gundul , no forse c’era qualcosa che non aveva dimenticato l’aveva guarito lui il potente e testardo Signore elfico l’aveva guarito da morte certa l’aveva visto risplendere come un sole caldo e avvolgente prima di cadere nel buio del riposo. Quando si era risvegliato era nella sua montagna finalmente a casa aveva preso le redini in mano del regno per ricostruirlo e riportarlo a vivere aveva dato parte del tesoro a Bad per ricostruire Dele e ci stavano riuscendo piano, ma insieme finalmente senza rancori, eppure lui non aveva pace quando tornava nelle sue stanze per riposare i suoi pensieri erano liberi e gli rimandavano l’immagine di quella creatura bellissima e perfetta di quegli occhi luminosi e distanti di quella voce priva di quel tono duro freddo ma per una volta morbida e sensuale, la sentiva entrargli dentro come la più eccitante delle carezze risvegliando il suo corpo come nulla mai prima non facendogli trovare riposo e tormentando il suo spirito. Quando finalmente ogni male e Sauron erano stati sconfitti e la sua terra sanata e ricostruita aveva preso la decisione di ricucire i rapporti con il popolo elfico era partito lasciando il regno in mani fidate e dopo tanto tempo con l’animo sereno.

Il rumore di un sassolino che cade lo riporta al presente a quella sala immensa lontano da quei ricordi, un leggero soffio di vento gli accarezza i capelli il viso chiude lentamente gli occhi lasciandosi cullare da quella sensazione dolce, li riapre quando non la percepisce più e le immagini della seconda volta in cui era stato in quella sala ritornano prepotenti. Quando l’aveva rivisto tutto era cambiato in lui era venuto per un accordo di pace restituendogli le gemme che suo nonno anni fa gli aveva negato e il Re era stato piacevolmente colpito e ben disposto a ritrovare l’antica armonia tra i loro popoli, non ricordava come le riunioni erano diventate discussioni rubate tra un incontro e l’altro poi erano si erano susseguite lunghe passeggiate e scontri verbali che nulla avevano di politico appena potevano ricercavano la compagnia l’uno dell’altro e a volte quegli sfioramenti casuali erano voluti desiderati cercati, poi silenzio giorni di allontanamento se voluto o no non lo poteva sapere,fino quella sera dove non aveva più potuto fermare ne il suo corpo ne le sue mani …

Sale i gradini che portano alla sala del trono è lo vede lì seduto fa per salire da lui ma si ferma “Posso parlarti in privato senza tutte queste guardie ad ascoltare“gli sorride “inoltre posso salire la su o devo aspettare l’ordine del sovrano

Dopo averlo visto arrivare, Thranduil congeda le guardie e rimane da solo con Thorin, accomodandosi meglio sul trono “Siamo soli… ti ascolto” esclama, sorridendo lievemente senza farsi notare. Perchè aveva veramente desiderato di rimanere da solo con lui, anche solo per parlare. Perché rimanere insieme a Thorin era una costante cura per il suo cuore gelido e ferito, ma sopratutto…perchè Thorin Scudo Di Quercia gli era mancato

“Posso parlare però non avvicinarmi” gli sorride salendo il primo gradino “per prima cosa grazie di aver mandato via le guardie” sale il secondo gradino “seconda grazie per avermi concesso ancora una volta di parlarti” sale il terzo gradino “terza sei una visione bellissima per gli occhi seduto così” ultimo gradino che lo porta vicino alle gambe accavallate “quarto mi sei mancato” allunga la mano sulla sua

“Prego… Lo so… e…” afferra la sua mano e lo attira a sé, per poi sfiorargliela con la bocca “… la cosa è reciproca…” sussurra infine con fare sensuale, iniziando a succhiargli un dito senza mai staccare gli occhi da lui, provocatoriamente

Sorride avvicinandosi ancora di più a lui affondando la mani libera nei capelli e scontrandosi con la corona che portava sul capo “lo vedo che la cosa è reciproca” gli bacia dolcemente la guancia salendo verso l’orecchio “puoi smettere di essere Re posso toglierti la corona” inizia a succhiare e mordere il lobo

“Sì” risponde, con un sorriso inedito per lui “Toglimela… e vieni da me” sussurra infine, poggiandogli le mani sui fianchi e affondando lo sguardo nel suo, così calamitante, seducente..

Delicatamente prende l’ornamento cercando di non fargli male e di stare attento che nessun filo dorato resti impigliato, la posa delicatamente sul tavolino lì vicino . Affonda finalmente le mani nei lunghi capelli pettinandoli dolcemente “quella corona non potrà mai allontanarmi da te” lo sussurra baciandogli la fronte il naso “tu sei mio” poggia le labbra sulle sue dando via ad un bacio umido passionale

“Sempre” ripete Thranduil, socchiudendo gli occhi e gustandosi quel momento unico, irripetibile, meraviglioso. Lentamente si alza in piedi, ponendo le mani sulle spalle di Thorin “Vorresti… sedere sul Trono?” gli domanda, sorridendo dolcemente, in una maniera inusuale per lui

Lo guarda meravigliato di quella proprosta “Tu sei il Re se vuoi farmi sedere al tuo posto lo farò” si accomoda sul trono guardandolo dolcemente “non che tu non sia anche così una splendida visone ma” allunga le mani “non sopporto più la lontanaza da te vieni qui”

Lo guarda meravigliato di quella proposta “Tu sei il Re se vuoi farmi sedere al tuo posto lo farò” si accomoda sul trono guardandolo dolcemente “non che tu non sia anche così una splendida visone ma” allunga le mani “non sopporto più la lontananza da te vieni qui” Si siede sulle sue ginocchia, affondando le labbra contro il suo collo, che bacia lentamente “Questa… situazione… mi piace, sai?” gli sussurra, iniziando a slacciargli gli alamari della casacca “Mi fa sentire così… riforgiato… vivo..”

Sentirlo così sulle sue gambe con i capelli a sfiorargli il viso “da qualunque prospettiva io ti guardi non altro vedo che la perfezione” poggia i palmi aperti sulle cosce salendo piano fino ai fianchi che prende spingendolo ancora di più vicino “tu sei vivo caldo è così sensualmente ammaliante” lo guarda negli occhi “cosa mi fai mi rendi schiavo e libero allo stesso modo”

“Io sono schiavo tuo… tu hai preso possesso di me senza più lasciar andare la mia mente ed il mio cuore gonfio di dolore nel sentire la tua mancanza e gioia nel percepire la tua presenza vicino a me..” sussurra, sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie e socchiudendo gli occhi

“Preme dolcemente le sue labbra su quelle morbide appena poggiate sulle sue gli succhia il labbro inferiore, premendo di più le mani sulla sua schiena il solletico dei lunghi capelli sulle dita “è lo stesso dolore che sento io è la stessa gioia che sento ora che sei qui tra le mie braccia” gli bacia il mento il collo scoperto leggermente dall’abito

Lo spoglia della casacca, iniziando a baciargli il petto con foga “Il tuo petto forte, Thorin… è così..” lo accarezza, artigliandogli le spalle “… caldo.. e posso sentire il battito del tuo cuore..” aggiunge, per poi suggerigli i capezzoli

“Sono caldo perché tu incendi il sangue nelle vene” cerca di aprirgli a sua volta la tunica “se il cuore mi batte così è per te” le sospira quelle parole. Infilando le mani dentro la tunica finalmente aperta “la tua pelle è così morbida delicata” ”

“La tua così virile, dal sapore muschiato.. mi fa impazzire…” sussurra, sorridendo dolcemente mentre gli mordicchia la spalla destra e gli slaccia i pantaloni “Mi piace sentire ogni centimetro di te contro di me… Thorin..” sussurra, con fare sensuale

Gli bacia il collo “che intenzione hai mio bellissimo Re” lo mormora mentre scende sul petto candido lasciando piccoli segni rossi “e a me piacere stare con ogni parte di me su di te dentro di te”

““Allora.. vieni pure, erede del Trono sotto la Montagna.. vieni a prendere il tuo Re… vieni a possederlo, ed a lasciarti possedere al contempo..” si lascia penetrare da lui, aggrappandosi ai braccioli del Trono. Inarca lievemente la schiena e chiude gli occhi, lasciandosi sfuggire dalle labbra piene e sensuali un lieve sospiro “Toccami Thorin… prendimi, mio principe… dimostrami la tua forza vigorosa…”

“Non sono un principe di fronte a te sono solo un nano” sospira nel sentirsi avvolto dal calore dei quel corpo bellissimo “schiavo dei tuoi occhi dalla prima volta che li ho incontrati” resta fermo godendosi solo dei suoi movimenti lenti. Gli bacia i capezzoli succhiandoli dolcemente, ascoltando la sua voce i suoi sospiri riempono la sala di echi riportati all’infinito alle sue orecchie

“Non sei un nano, così come io non sono Re: sei solo Thorin… ed io Thranduil. Ricordatelo..” gli sfiora il collo con le dita della mano destra ed il petto con quelle della mano sinistra, continuando al contempo a muoversi su di lui, godendo del suo vigore e del suo calore, con occhi lucidi e bocca socchiusa anche quando tace, per meglio godersi il piacere di quel rapporto che, lo sa bene, non è frutto di una banale attrazione carnale, ma è molto di più

Lo guarda estasiato la sua bellezza la dolcezza di quel rapporto. lascia scivolare la mano sulla sua schiena arriva con le dita dove i loro corpi diventano uno per sentirlo ancora di più. Lascia andare un gemito roco iniziando ad accompagnare i suoi movimenti a contrastarli “non puoi farmi questo è come se mi portassi in un mondo parallelo dove non esisti altro che tu e ciò che mi fai provare …Tu mi rendi debole… e forte allo stesso tempo. Tu mi rendi felice…e … malinconico. Tu instilli la guerra dentro di me, e la più bella delle paci.  
Vedi cosa mi fai tu?” domanda, appoggiando le mani sulle sue spalle e ondeggiando sopra di lui.

Lo bacia languidamente baciando le sue labbra giocando con la sua lingua lo stringe a se come per paura di perderlo di perdere il suo calore la dolcezza della sua pelle. Porta la mano tra i lori corpi inizia ad accarezzare la sua eccitazione con lo stesso movimento con cui si muove dentro di lui

“Adoro il tuo tocco..” sussurra sospirando, ondeggiando ancora sui suoi fianchi fino a stringersi talmente tanto a lui da venire copiosamente, con un grido roco, poggiando la fronte sulla sua spalla “Thorin… giacere con te è sublime..” sussurra, rialzando il viso per sfiorargli le labbra con le sue e guardarlo con tutto l’immenso trasporto che prova per lui “Voglio continuare… se anche tu lo desideri”

Sentirlo lasciarsi andare al piacere delle sue carezze eppure percepire il caldo fuoco della passione pervade il corpo che continuava ad avvolge il suo ancora acceso di lussuria esce da lui “certo che voglio continuare” si alza tenendolo stretto si gira poggiandolo sul trono in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, rientra dolce dentro di lui una mano sullo schienale lavorato l’altra sulla schiena candida comincia a muoversi dentro di lui

“Sei.. incontenibile.. il fuoco di Erebor arde nelle tue vene!” esclama Thranduil, aggrappandosi allo schienale del Trono per poi assecondare le sue spinte furiose “Creatura impetuosa… non sei nato per placare le mia inquietudine, ma per aumentarla, insieme alla mia.. ahhh… brama!” conclude, con un gemito più alto

Sorride a quelle parole contro il collo morbido che continua a baciare, mentre si spinge dentro di lui lento ma profondo “tu accendi quel fuoco tu lo fai divampare bruciando ogni singola parte di me” gli stringe la gamba stretta ai suoi fianchi “io so per cosa sono nato …. Thranduil” lo sospira “per bruciare insieme a te” porta la mano ad accarezzare di nuovo la sua eccitazione rigida pulsante “voglio sentirti ancora voglio la tua liquida carezza su di me di nuovo”

“Chiedimelo…” sospira Thranduil, gemendo piano e sussultando “fammi capire quanto io sia tuo.. e quanto tu sia mio.. adesso… adesso, Thorin!” esclama il Re, giunto ormai alle porte dell’estasi

nizia a muoversi più velocemente ormai al limite, ad accarezzarlo nello stesso modo “resterei ore così dentro di te circondato dal tuo calore dal tuo profumo con il tuo respiro sulle labbra” chiude gli occhi stringendosi a lui “vieni ora per me” si lascia andare alla passione con un grido roco profondo

L’estasi raggiunge presto anche il Re, che si abbandona parimenti contro il corpo del suo compagno e sospira, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra dischiuse, ansimante “Thorin, il tuo corpo vince il mio così come il tuo sangue ed il tuo… cuore… “

Esce delicatamente dal suo corpo, senza però lasciarlo continuando a stringerlo a se “non c’è nessun vincitore tra noi sai benissimo che sono completamente schiavo dei tuoi occhi” si allontana per guardarlo gli accarezza dolcemente una guancia e sorride

….scoprire in lui lo stesso desiderio la stessa passione gli stessi sentimenti era stato come tornare a vivere si erano amati non come la prima volta ma come due amanti separati da tempo, la mattina dopo si era svegliato vedendo il mondo con occhi diversi e il sorriso sulle labbra.

Lo stesso sorriso che aveva ora … ora che a distanza di un anno tutto era più chiaro e limpido, aveva lasciato il regno a Fili suo primo e diretto discendente al trono con Kili che gli dava una mano, che molto spesso veniva a trovarlo per stare con gli elfi che tanto aveva a cuore, ed era in ottime mani ogni volta che andavano a Erebor era sempre più prospero e vivo.

Spesso si chiedeva come dall’odio al rancore era passato al desiderio e all’amore domande che nascevano quando lui era lontano e che sparivano appena era di nuovo vicino, due braccia delicate e forti lo stringono avvolgendogli le spalle portando contro un solido torace sorride lasciandosi andare, sapeva che era lì non aveva i sensi di un elfo ma la carezza dei suoi occhi era incisa a fuoco sulla sua pelle

“Sono passato nelle nostre stanze ma il letto era intatto, il solito problema se non ci sono non riesci a dormire ti stò viziando troppo Nano. Cosa ci fai qui”

Ride leggermente a quella frase “veramente Elfo troppo poco per un Nano come me” si volta nel suo abbraccio per guardarlo negli occhi “Ricordavo le volte che sono stato in questa stanza al tuo cospetto” lo stringe alla vita con fare possessivo

“E intendi solo ricordarlo o possiamo anche riviverlo … chiamo le mie guardie per farti portare nelle prigioni“ lo provoca con quella frase

Lui non può far altro che rispondere a tono “No lo riaviamo subito, ma non qui il tuo trono è scomodo” lo afferra per una mano trascinandolo verso la loro stanza beandosi del suono dolce della sua risata.

Quella era la sua casa desiderata bramata conquistata e da vivere, una casa che avrebbe portato per sempre nel cuore la sua presenza tra quelle mura … Thranduil era la sua casa.

 

Fine


End file.
